I Found You
by frostwinkle
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Hiccup have a crush in Merida, but she doesn't want a guy at this point of her life.


- How can you be so stupid, Hiccup? - Merida said angry.

- I'm not stupid, you don't like anyone. Don't blame me. - Hiccup replied.

- We are lost, it's you and your stupid dragon's fault. - The princess screamed.

- What? - The viking said. - Okay, you can blame me, but Tothless is innocent.

The dragon growled following Hiccup.

- It's all your fault. We will take a decade to get home. - Merida snorted. - If you haven't lost the map and broke the Toothless's tail, we would fly. Look at me! I'm dirty!

They had gone fishing, according Hiccup in a 'known place', but in time to come back, no one knew the way back.

The three continued wandering through the forest, it was getting dark and they had no idea where they were.

- Hm, Merida? - Hiccup said.

- What? - The girl replied, still stressed.

- Let's find somewhere to spend the night here and tomorrow morning we go home, Toothless is tired and I am thirsty. - The Viking suggested and Merida sighed.

- Okay. - She replied. - Let's find a cave to stay the night.

The two found a cave that apparently was abandoned.

Merida threw his bow on the ground and collapsed exhausted.

- I'll make a fire, then we cook those fish, okay? - She suggested and Hiccup nodded.

- Great. - Merida was still extremely angry with Hiccup but feeling that was the time to forgive him.

The viking was taking the fish from the basket while the princess was gathering some sticks.

Shortly after they had a fire and cooked fish.

Hiccup looked the stars fascinated.

- What do you look? - Merida asked.

The boy smiled and looked at her.

- I like to make drawings in the sky with the stars. - He replied. - Look!

Hiccup laid on the grass and pointed to the sky.

- Joining those four there, making a circular motion and those over there form a smile. - He said excited.

Merida laid down beside him and tried to follow the reasoning of the boy. And after smiled.

- No, Hiccup! - She said laughing - It's an archery, look!

- Joining one row of stars above the smile gives the elastic arch, and there's that other side gives an arrow!

Hiccup smiled.

- True, Merida. - He replied. - That one gives a dragon just like Toothless!

- And there gives a bear!

They laughed and had fun together, stayed there for a long time, discovering fascinated designs at the sky.

- Hiccup, can I ask you something? - Merida said.

- Of course. - The viking replied.

- Okay, but if you don't want to answer, it's fine. - She said. - Why your name is Hiccup?

He laughed and looked at her.

- The Vikings believe that giving names like this to the children we can move away the Dragons. - He said. - But the truth is I don't want to alienate them, they are different. All we know about them is wrong.

- That's why you hide Toothless? - She asked.

- Exactly, if my father found out it would be a terrible thing. - Hiccup replied. - Toothless doesn't like the word 'd-e-a-t-h'.

- Your life should be difficult. - Merida said.

- It's hard but I'm the type that goes unnoticed, so no one suspects me, but if I take a walk with a dragon by the people, would be terrible. - Hiccup replied laughing at the situation. - Your life should be easy.

Merida snorthed and laughed.

- It's actually harder than you think. - She replied taking a stick and drawing in the sand.

- What? Merida, you are a princess and live in a castle! They cook for you, designes clothes for you… - He said.

- I don't want any of that. - She replied. - I don't want to be a princess, I don't want a bunch of servants working for me … - The girl said. - My mother forces me to have etiquette and manners, and blah blah blah… But what I want is a adventure life, I want to discover the world! What annoys me most is the obligation to marry, I do not want anyone in my life except myself.

Hiccup's smile disappeared after the last sentence, he wasn't used to see the girl every day, but he knows Merida since he was a baby, and he always had a crush on her.

- Must be tricky… - He said upset.

- And it is! And.. - Merida paused when she saw the boy's expression. - Hiccup are you okay?

- Oh, yes I am. - He said giving a fake laugh. - Well, I am sleepy, see you tomorrow.

Merida was confused until Hiccup enter in the cave. Then she saw he left his notebook outside.

When she would get it, Toothless growled.

- What? - She asked. - Is there something here that I can't know?

The girl opened the notebook and read dragons notes, especially Toothless. Merida was surprised with the viking's talent and intelligence.

She was reading the pages when she saw a crumpled sheet between the pages, Merida opened it and saw her, a drawing that Hiccup had done, and the caption was:

_ The most beautiful smile in the world._

__So was that? Hiccup had a crush on Merida? And she didn't realize all this time.

- The mood change after I talk that I don't want to marry anyone, the draw, the caption… Oh my God. - She said putting her hands on her mouth with the surprise.

- What do I do, Toothless? - She asked dragon. - He was sad, wasn't he?

The dragon nodded and opened his wing, leaving Merida lay underneath it.

The girl never told anybody, but she felt good with the viking, she had never believed in anyone else.

And when she was small, she loved him.

In the morning, she woke up alone and saw a note next to her.

_Good morning, me and Toothless are in the lake. - Hiccup_

Merida smiled, it was the perfect opportunity to apologize with the viking. She ran toward the lake and there she found Hiccup and Toothless playing in the water.

- Good morning. - She said.

Hiccup turned and looked at the girl behind him.

- Good morning. - He replied smiling. - Did you sleep well?

- Yeah, and you? - She asked.

- Yes.

The princess gulped.

- Hey Hiccup… - She whispered.

- Yeah? - He replied.

- Do you remember what I said yesterday? About spend the rest of my life alone, I mean, me and myself? - She asked blushing.

- I remember, why?

She gave a shy laugh.

- Well, I have an exception. - She said.

The boy was confused.

- Which exception? - Hiccup asked.

- You. - Merida replied and the viking blushed and looked down.

- I like you a lot. - He said.

- I'm sorry for the last night. I like you, Hiccup. And if it's wrong, I don't wanna be right. - She said blushing too.

And then, they had a sweet and inocent kiss that was interrupted by Toothless and made two laugh. Hiccup hugged her and kissed one more time.

—

_Hey :) Guys, please, if I made a mistake, correct me. It would be a pleasure if you notice on ask. Thank you so much for reading, I love you all xx_


End file.
